1. Field
Methods and Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package and a wire bonding apparatus for performing the same, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked on each other and a wire bonding apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor packaging process may include a die attach process for adhering a semiconductor chip to a package substrate, a bonding wire process for electrically connecting the semiconductor chip and the package substrate, and a molding process for covering the semiconductor chip with epoxy resin. After the semiconductor packaging process is performed, a test process may be performed on an individually divided unit package. Accordingly, a failure which has occurred in the packaging process may be detected through the test process.
Multi-stack package (MSP) techniques are characterized by mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips into a single package. In manufacturing a multi-stack package, a failure occurring in the bonding wire process may result in a malfunction of a final package, thus decreasing fabrication yields.